Not Jakarta, Nor Bali
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Indonesia had enough of the non-Asian nations mistaking her to be Bali or Jakarta. And she couldn't even comprehend Japan, the only Asian nation that kept forgetting her name. Seriously. Three and a half years of invasion wasn't something any nations should easily forget!


**Not Jakarta, Nor Bali**  
><em>October 25th 2014<em>  
>by Esile the Raven, Hetalia by Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p>Japan was confused, and Netherland couldn't believe this as he looked around at the attendees of the World Meeting. It's one thing for the other nations, but for Japan, he kind of crossed the line.<p>

"Seriously," Netherland stood up, hands on the table. "Japan, how come you forget the name of the nation you've once invaded and enslaved? That's absolutely beyond comprehension..."

Britain glanced to the irritated tall man. "You mean that island nation you dragged me after Japan surrendered? Her name was...Jakarta, right?"

She just sat there and smiled. For some reason, her place was kind of like Canada—invisible—and somewhat like Sealand—not acknowledged, but she actually _was officially acknowledged_.

It's just that...for some reason, almost every nation couldn't get her name right.

"Aiyaa, Opium you idiot. That's her capital city, aru!" China was about to announce once and for all, the name of the island nation, but then Germany nodded in understanding.

"I see. I know, you're talking about Miss Bali, I suppose? Are we going to visit her home for vacation? That's a splendid idea. I love her country," the platinum blond slightly smiled in excitement.

"Vee~ Germany you're glowing! Do you like going there so much? I do love going to Bali as well!" Italy chirped in happily, and them hummed. "Uh, but I don't think that's her name, ve. Isn't Bali one of the islands in that nation? By the way, why is France not here?"

"Because we've had Netherland here. We've had enough maniacs, da!" Russia laughed. "Netherland is a lolicon, so—"

"I'm not." Netherland deadpanned. "I just like living with her. I just like having her serve me. I just think she's cute is all."

"Uh, that makes you a lolicon, aru," China replied.

She was going to raise her hand and spoke, but then Japan gasped in realization.

"Ah, Holland-san, I suppose you're speaking about Dutch East Indies?" he asked, slightly enlightened. "Well, I've been wondering about her...because I couldn't seem to find her in my World Map..." he frowned, opening his own map.

She facepalmed. She didn't understand if Japan hated her or completely forgot about her—which was impossible—but for some reason, Japan never put her islands in his local map. It was quite cruel.

"Hahaha! I can't even find other nations in my map!" America also took this as a chance to open his big map. "Oh, by the way, what were we talking about? I thought we're going to Hawaii or Florida, hahaha!"

"No, your place is too crowded, you fool!" Britain objected. "Island nation should be the best choice of vacation. So yeah, we really should speak to this Bali or Jakarta lady..."

And she snapped. The table. Into two.

Russia laughed, sitting beside her. "Ah, she's mad, da..."

"My name!" she stomped out of her seat. "Is not Jakarta nor Bali, ya!"

Everyone fell silent as the nation was fuming with curses comparable to Russia's—who was as cheerful as usual as he just sat there and watched everyone starting to get nervous. The tan nation glared, sweeping everyone with her dark eyes.

"My name..." she took a deep breath, trying to gain back her temper. "Please, I swear to God, don't forget it...don't call me Jakarta...don't call me Bali..."

"My name is Indonesia!" she announced loudly. "How can you possibly forget about me!? How can you call one of my islands as my name? And, Japan, how can you forget about me...just...I..."

"Ah, sorry, alright!" Britain laughed nervously and waved his hands, gesturing her to sit down. Indonesia was shaking in sadness and anger. "W-We just...um...I mean, you've got a lot of islands we just remembered the most visited ones, you see, haha...?"

"Calm down, Memei, aru..." China tried to make her sit down again. "Indonesia, don't worry, you're not invisible nor you are unacknowledged aru, so deep breath, in, out, in, out..."

Netherland was so obsessed on trying to get his hands on Indonesia, but Russia pried him off, and everyone was trying their best to apologize to the somehow unpopular island nation. It was really unbelievable and frustrating how the other nations could visit her so many times and never remember her real name! The only ones who remembered her name were the Asian Nations.

...And for some reason, except Japan.

"Hahaha! Calm down, Indonesia, if it will make you happy, I will build more McDonald's at your place!"

"No...just stop. But if you really want to make me happy, please lower the cost for Burger King's..."

Eventually, she calmed down, but was still irritated, glaring at Japan.

"I still don't understand you, Japan...Ya, you must be hating me or something...How come I read one of this article saying that you don't put my country in your local World Map?"

Japan laughed nervously, but then Indonesia stood up again.

"I'm a fan of your cultures! I have so many sushi restaurants, Japanese restaurants, I even launched a Miku Expo, I put your country in my local World Map, I taught my people about your country—I AIRED _DORAEMON, SHIN-CHAN, NARUTO_, YET YOU—"

"This is bad, da~ She's going to _Santet_ Japan~!" Russia laughed cheerfully. "Ah, why can't it be Britain instead? Or America?"

"Uh, what is_ Santet_?" Germany asked while they watched Indonesia was taking out her royal, mystical blade—it was called _Keris_.

"Ah, it's her unique dark magic, aru," China wasn't even thinking of stopping this. "It's a kind of voodoo...Though I'd be happier if she _Santet_ Opium instead, aru,"

"Ve? China, I thought you cared for Japan?"

"When Indonesia decides to Santet someone, better not get in her way, aru..." China shivered in fright.

"Nice knowing you, Japan, da!" Russia waved across the room, where Japan was still stoically sitting in his spot, trying to persuade the female for peace.

"Indonesia-san, please forgive me, it's just that, my age has corroding my memories...Um,"

"I EVEN CELEBRATE_ HETADAY _ANNUALLY! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME—"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I will learn more about you!"

"Indonesia, da," Russia patted her shoulder. "He's apologized, da. Don't you think it's enough? If he still doesn't do as promised, I will take your place to curse him, da?"

And peace was once again retained in the meeting room. Britain even took the trouble to brew some lemon balm tea to calm the island nation.

"S-So, Indonesia-san," Japan sighed, wiping his sweat with a handkerchief. Everyone was finally at ease when Indonesia was silently drinking her tea. "What about the vacation plan...Bali?"

Indonesia sighed happily. "Ah yes, we were talking about that, ya?" she smiled happily.

"Whoah, she's all chill and happy..." America was impressed. "Brit-dude, did you put somethin' in that tea?"

Britain shook his head, shivering. "I'm quite sure she shares Russia's personality...somehow...Better not mess with this lady," he whispered loud enough for America and Germany to hear, and they nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, Bali is really crowded...Why don't we go to Raja Ampat instead? It's my true paradise, ya!" Indonesia said cheerfully. "It's not as mystical as Bali. Though of course, I'm suggesting this for my own benefit. Going to Raja Ampat double the price," she then clasped her hands.

"Or if you insist, I can give you a tour around my place! From Sabang to Merauke, I have everything to entertain you. If you want to extend the vacation, I'd even do it for free, ya!"

"Ve~ You're so nice, Indonesia~!"

"Yeah, I'm doing this so that you'll stop calling me Bali and Jakarta," Indonesia smiled eerily again. "I swear to God,"

She was emitting dark aura and everyone fell silent again.

"Please don't forget my name ever again. It's not Jakarta nor Bali, ya."

"It's _Indonesia_."

* * *

><p><strong>Finding posts and pictures of my country and they called it; Jakarta or Bali and I can only be like; *facepalm* <strong>

**I read my friend's post in a website. She studied in Japan, and it's really surprisingly cruel how Japanese don't even know the existence of Indonesia, I'm just...*flips table* One time in the Culture Festival there was a World Globe and they DIDN'T PUT INDONESIA ON THE BLOODY GLOBE.**

**I love you Japan. Why do this? Don't do it like this. I roll and smush **_**onigiri**_** almost everyday and you're being like; "What's Indonesia? We only know Dutch East Indies"**

**And you know what, Japanese called India 'Indon'. And in Ouran High, they either only mentioned Bali or just completely called Indonesia 'Bali'. **

**Like Teutonic Knight that changed name into Prussia, Indonesia used to be popularly known as Dutch East Indies during the World War II. I suppose Japan solely used Dutch East Indies name in their history lessons.**

**And we still widely practicing dark magic here, so seriously. BEWARE...**

**Indonesia speaks like Russia for saying 'Ya', but we do speak that way, sometime XD**

**Ah sorry. So yeah, if you enjoyed this, please put this into your favorite list and review if you have the time! **


End file.
